User talk:Stardustdragon123
Meklords Hello. YRPOtaku169. I am sorry for getting mad at you for changing the names of my Machine Imperials to Meklords. It was just a project I was planning on doing myself, since I created, and am still creating, those cards. NO. Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Your Rank-Ups don't work. Both "Rank-Up-Magic Cross Into The Blue" and "Rank-Up-Magic Royal Fire Formation - Kogumaza" require very specific types of Xyz Monsters. " does not fit the specifications of either. CCXyz Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:17, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Don't you think it might be better to wait until we find out how Double Rank-Up works? Also, do you know how to reply to messages? Do you mind if I use your awesome card ideas for my Yugioh RP project? Kurobina (talk) 18:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Sword First off, let me me say I like CXyz Shadow Sword Armor. It's got a great effect, a killer OCG name...This is better than I could have thought up for it. Yes, that's right. If you dig through the history for the Template, you'll see the red link for Shadow Sword was something I put up. But honestly, I don't mind. I've been blanking on what to do for that card, and decided to just put it off until I worked on the chapter, but at the rate I'm going.....Anyway, you think I could use Shadow Sword in my fic? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 22:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sir. Oh, and if you think up any ideas for any of the other CXyz I have on the list, let me know. We can work together on them. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 20:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Tachyons Can I plz give you a tiny hand on the tachyons by contributing on some? LionHeartKIng (talk) 15:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, also I asked for Taylor Gorrell to make some Tachyon Dragons so why not? LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Supreme King Servant Dragons Sorry, but why are you making Servant version of fanon Dimension Dragons by other users? I know for certain that at least in Night Glow's case you didn't ask permission. -- 09:19, January 22, 2017 (UTC) : I thought since the Supreme King Servants were essentially buffed versions of their original dragons, as long as I stayed true towards the original's effects, it wouldn't matter that much. But, you do raise a point that I should have asked them about doing the recreations. If you and Taylor wish to have them removed, then I will step down from making any others and allow you to do so.Stardustdragon123 (talk) 15:54, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :: Well, here's what I'm gonna do: I'll let your version stay up, but I'm gonna mark it as an alternate version since I was the one who created Night Glow. However, I highly recommend you get permission from the card creators before you start making more of these Servants. I'm not trying to threaten you, I'm just saying, not everyone will be as lenient as me. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:37, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Link Pendulum Monsters Me and Vile agreed that Link Pendulum Monsters don't make sense since they have no stars, and he removed the code for them. This means that you have to either mark for deletion or retool "Warp Dragon" and "Hyper Dragon". And please if you do the latter, know that both the Markers and the Materials match the Link Number. -- 20:23, February 18, 2017 (UTC)